First fight
Band 1. Reihe the fight stories Aus der Sicht von Kontra (by Tyarda) und Yuka (by Tyarda) Klappentext >>Wenn sie ihr Herz verschließen? Wie damals?<< Es kam keine Antwort von der Kätzin, doch er hörte ihren Herzschlag, so laut, so ewig wie sein eigener. ''' Die Geschwister Yuka und Siu entkommen nur knapp dem sicheren Tod, doch ihre anfängliche Rettung entpupt sich schnell als eine neue Gefahr. Wärent für die beiden das Leben erst richtig beginnt steckt die junge Einzelläuferin Kontra schon mitten in einem Chaos aus Fragen. Wer hat ihre Geschwister gemordet? Wo ist sie vor den Hunden sicher, und die wohl verschleierte von allen, wer ist der geheimnisvolle Kater der ihr Leben begleitet. First fight ist der erste Band meiner Staffel the fight stories Hauptcharakter Kontra (by Tyarda) Yuka (by Tyarda) wichtige Nebencharakter Siu (by Tyarda) Fali (by Tyarda) Nebencharakter Luft (by Tyarda) Blitz (by Tyarda) Nobody (by Tyarda) Hunter (by Tyarda) DaVa (by Tyarda) Prolog '''Der Himmel tanzte. Bewegte sich zur dröhnenden Musik des grollenden Donners, zur tödlichen Melodie der grellen Blitze. Er wechselte sein Kleid, vom dunklen tiefblau, zum kalten nachtschwarz, doch er tanzte weiter. Es war schön, wunderschön. Seine Mutter hatte recht, er bereute es, es zugeben zu müssen, doch sie behielt Wort. Alles Schöne war gefährlich, brachte den Tod. Was nicht das Leben forderte, war auch nicht schön. Von den klaren Stimmen der hellen Blitze wachgehalten lag er da, sah in die eisige Nacht hinaus, in das bedrohliche Tosen. Die Stimme die ihn rief war kratzig, der Ruf einer kehle die lange nichts gesprochen hatte, kratzig und anmutig. Den Sinn der Wörter verstand er nicht, sie wurden zu schnell für ihn gesagt, zu wenig abstand zwischen den Silben zu viele auf einmal. Es schien als würden sie sich überlagern. Und als alle auf einmal bei ihm ankamen, konnte er ein paar einzelne herauslesen, es schien als würden all die Laute zusammen einen Sinn ergeben. >>Sie sind da<< leise murmelte er es vor sich hin, mal laut, mal leise. Er versuchte es zu glauben. Klar, sie kamen, doch wie lange hatte er auf die Worte gewartet? Er versuchte sich nicht von all den Fragen ablenken zu lassen die ihn augenblicklich fluteten, er wollte es mit ihr besprechen. Ohne den Blick von dem Gewitter abzulenken fragte er mitten in die Luft >>Werden sie überleben<< die Antwort drang an sein Ohr, die Stimme kantig wie vorhin >>es liegt alleine an ihnen<< >>Können wir etwas tun, das sie uns finden?<< >>Kaum, doch sie werden uns spüren...<< >>Wenn sie ihr Herz verschließen? Wie damals?<< Es kam keine Antwort von der Kätzin, doch er hörte ihren Herzschlag, so laut, so ewig wie sein eigener. Ehe sie antwortete >>Lass uns hoffen das sie offen sind, offen für uns<< Er wand den Kopf dem Gewitter ab und schloss kurz die Augen, nur noch der Tanz erinnerte ihn an den Sturm. Als er sie wieder öffnete, war sie verschwunden. So leise wie sie gekommen war, war sie wieder verschwunden. Doch seine Gedanken gingen nicht fort von dem was die gesagt hatte. Keine Möglichkeit den jungen Rettern zu helfen. Keine Möglichkeit ihnen zu sagen wo ihr Ziel war. Keine Möglichkeit sie nicht sterben zu lassen. Er stand auf, fixierte eine Wolke, und kurze Zeit später bebte der Boden leicht nach den Blitzschauer der über die aufgeweichte Erde ergangen war. Leicht befreit setzte er sich wieder, doch er fühlte sich immer noch geladen, vor Enttäuschung und leichter Wut die in ihm hochquoll. Tatenlos dazusitzen war nicht das was er wollte, nicht das was die Katzen brauchten, die alles was er liebte vor einem Untergang bewahren sollten. Still saß er da, die Blitze ließen sein graues Fell silbern glänzten, seine weißen Augen sprühen und jedes einzelne Haar wie eine metallerne Nadel wirken. Mehr als dazusitzen konnte er ja doch nicht tun.. Kapitel 1. >>Versprichst ... versprichst du es mir?<< seine Stimme zitterte und war brüchig, sein ganzer kleiner Körper bebte. >>Ich schwöre es!<< versuchte sie zuversichtlich zu sagen, doch im inneren hatte sie sich schon gesagt, dass die beiden nicht mehr leben würden, wenn sie es brechen würde. Mit diesem Wissen sammelte sie die ganze Kraft die in ihrem kleinen mageren Körper steckte. >>Yuhukahhh!<< wimmerte ihr Bruder hinter ihr leise. Seine Umrisse konnte sie bei dem geringen Licht kaum ausmachen, doch sie konnte durch seinen Geruch etwa feststellen wo er saß. Bevor sie sprang flüsterte sie leise und durchdringlich zu ihm >>Spring genau dann wenn ich springe, einfach in die Höh!<< und damit nahm sie Anlauf und warf sich mit ganzer Kraft gegen die dünne Wand, vergebens. Leise fauchte sie auf uns sah zu ihrem Bruder, der nun nur noch zitternd dasaß, eine Schneeflocke war ihm auf die hellen Ohren gefallen, doch er schüttelte sie nicht einmal ab. Angst flutete die kleine Kätzin, würde Yuka nicht sofort handeln, würde der kleine erfrieren, sie würde hier festsitzen und seinen Tod teilen. Den Lärm der Monster, die ohne Pause an ihnen vorbeiliefen, hatte sie schon ausgeblendet. Ohne nachzudenken sprang sie erneut gegen das unüberwindbare Hindernis, doch es neigte sich nicht einmal leicht, Siu's Gewicht war zu schwer, er drückte sie mit sich in den Tod. Die Kätzin nahm alles in Zeitlupe war, wie ihr Bruder kleine Dampfwölkchen ausatmete, und sich ihr eigner Atem ebenfalls in weiße Luft verwandelte. Die Angst hatte nun der Panik Platz gemacht und sie stieß ihrem Bruder in die Seite. >>Nur ein Sprung!<< >>Ich, ich kann nicht Yuka, ich kann einfach nicht..<< >>Heb deine Beine!<< ihre Stimme wurde schrill >>>Bitte! Ich muss ein Versprechen halten!<< Langsam schien in seine Augen wieder ein Glanz zu kommen, er sah sie an und in ihr begann sie einen Jubelschrei auszulassen. Dann erhob sich Siu, seine hellgrauen Ohren waren nun vom Schnee um einen ganzen Tick weißer. Leise begann sie von 3 herunter zu zählen, und als sie dann leise aber bestimmt bei Null ankam rannten die beiden Geschwister auf die Wand zu. Über ihren Bruder purzelnd landete Yuka in der Erde, nie hatte sie etwas besseres unter ihren kleinen Pfoten gespürt, etwas das so verheißungsvolles das Leben versprach. Sie suchte nicht lange, schon hatte sie auf dem Monsterweg einen Hasen gefunden, er war etwas platt, was sie zuerst stutzen ließ, doch er war so frisch und der Geruch nach frischem Blut betörte all ihre Sinne. Sie riss ein Stück aus der Flanke, da sie nie das ganze tragen konnte, und brachte es zu dem kleinen Kater der noch immer neben dem Karton lag, im Schutz einer Himmbeerranke, die eine kleine Wölbung bildete, in die er sich gelegt hatte. Als er seine Schwester sah meinte er aufgeregt >>Die Monster haben für uns gejagt? Ich dachte immer sie wären böse?<< Lächelns legte sie das Stück Fleisch vor ihm ab, um dann schnell eines für sich zu hohlen. Genüsslich nagte sie es von dem Beinknochen und fühlte sich nachdem wie eine runde, warme Kugel. Siu schien es ähnlich zu gehen, er lag auf der Seite und der höchste Punkt war sein Bauch. Wenigstens würden sie so die Nacht überstehen, sie hoffte es. Kapitel 2. Ihre Muskeln zitterten, ihr Atem kam ruckartig und sie fühlte sich als hätte sie ihr ganzes Leben nichts anderes gemacht als davonzurennen. Kurz hielt sie inne, das hatte sie ja auch... Wärend das Bellen langsam leiser wurde beruhigte sich ihr laut schlagendes Herz allmählich, aber sicher und sie atmete einmal tief die kalte, stechende Luft ein. Ihre Muskeln hörten auf zu zittern und ihr dichtes Fell schmiegte sich wieder an ihren Körper. Sie begann sich zu untersuchen, eine leichte Schürfwunde an der Flanke, ein Biss am Schweif, sonst war noch alles dran, und sie lebte. Sie wollte die Augen schließen und einfach schlafen, alle Kraft wieder auftanken die sie bei dem Wettlauf um ihr Leben verloren hatte, doch Kontra wollte nicht wieder all die Bilder sehen. Ihre Träume spiegelten die vergangenen Tatsachen, die sie versuchte zu verdrängen. Alles was sie den tag über überspielte, kam dann wieder hoch und nistete in ihr, Angst war das geringste was sie brauchen konnte. So saß sie einfach nur da, auf der Buche, die ihre Rettung gewesen war, mit einem unnützlichen Dach aus kahlen Ästen über sich, und der Kälte die ihr in den Pelz kroch. Ihre warmgelaufenen Muskeln verhinderten das sie fror, und sie sah die Kälte eher als angenehme Kühle an. Es war eine wunderschöne Nacht, der Mond war halb, die Sterne funkelten am tiefschwarzen Himmel, eine Nachtigall sang einsam ein Lied an den Wind der die Äste leicht schaukelte. Sie hatte ein Kaninchen im Maul, im Herbst wurden sie fett und schwer, das farbenfrohe Laub knisterte bei jeder Bewegung, doch das änderte nichts an ihrer guten Laune. Leise summte sie die Melodie des Vogels nach, als ihr plötzlich ein Geruch auffiel. Anscheinend war die Jagt erfolgreich gewesen, ihr rann langsam das Wasser im Mund zusammen, bei dem Gedanken den Happen mit ihrer Familie zu teilen. Doch je näher Kontra ihrem kleinen Lager kam, desto mehr viel der Kätzin der intensive Geruch auf, bis sie das Kaninchen fallen lies und losrannte. Da lagen sie, die schlanke weiß-braun getigerte Kätzin hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen, ihr Blick war entsetzlich leer, die Sterne spiegelten sich darin. Sie hätte schlafen können, hatte nicht eine einzige Schramme, keinen Kratzer, nur die Kehle war präzise geöffnet, es rannte nur noch ein Rinnsal hinaus. Der Rest war schwarz verkrustet, ihr Vater daneben, ebenso tot, ebenso ohne Leben. Wie grausam die Sterne waren, sie schienen so hell, so klar, so deutlich, so kalt, so herzlos. Keuchend erwachte sie, die Sterne, sie waren nicht so hell wie damals, doch an ihrer Kälte hatten sie nichts verloren. An Schlafen war für sie nicht mehr zu denken, doch der Tag hatte die Nacht schon fast besiegt, und an wenig Schlaf war die rote Kätzin schließlich gewohnt. Als sie sich aufsetzte rebellierten ihre Muskeln, etwas erstaunt musste sie zugeben das sie am vorigen Tag vielleicht doch etwas mehr, und etwas schneller gerannt war als sonst. Doch die Hunde waren so überraschend gekommen, wie aus dem nichts. Längst hatte sie keine Angst mehr vor ihnen, sie sah sie als ranghöhere Glieder in der Nahrungskette bei denen sie schlicht aufpassen musste das sie nicht gefressen wurde, mehr nichts. Was brachte es ihr da groß wenn sie Angst hatte. Da ihre Beine an das hinunterklettern des Baumes nicht denken wollte, begann sie sich einfach ordentlich zu putzen, ein Spinnennetzt von ihrer Flanke zu entfernen und eine Klette wieder dorthin zurück zu bringen, wo sie hingehörte, auf den Boden, nicht in ihrem Bauchfell. Anschließend säuberte sie ihre Wunden und presst kurz ihre kleine Nase dagegen um etwa zu messen wie schlimm es war. Die Schürfung an der Flanke, wo ein Teil ihres Fells fehlte, spürte sie, doch damit konnte sie leben. Bei ihrer Schweifspitze wurde es kritisch, dem Hund war sie entkommen, doch später musste sie nach einer Pflanze suchen die ihre Mutter ihr gezeigt hatte. Und sich dabei erneut in Richtung Hunde begeben. Kapitel 3. Die Sonne kitzelte ihr in der Nase und sie musste niesen. Als sie die Augen öffnete, sah sie zuerst einmal gar nichts, doch, sie sah schon etwas, doch es war nur Schnee und ein weite Ebene die unter ihm begraben war. Ein oder zweimal sah man einen Halm unter der Schneedecke hervorschauen, doch mehr war da auch nicht. Als sie sich aufsetzte wurde ihr schlagartig klar wie kalt es eigentlich war, und sie begann leise zu wimmern, vor Kälte und der plötzlichen Erkenntnis das sie alleine war, alleine mit ihrem Bruder, mitten im Schnee. Ihr Fell hatte sich schon von alleine aufgeplustert, und kurz rang sie damit sich einfach wieder auf den von ihr aufgewärmten Boden fallen zu lassen. Doch das konnte sie Sio nicht antun, Yuka hatte dem kleinen etwas versprochen, sie hatte es ihm sogar geschworen. Also stand sie ganz auf, und empfand nun nichts mehr von der eignen Wärme die sie unter sich begraben hatte. Gut das sie im Schutz der Himmbeerranke geschlafen hatten, die junge getigerte stellte sich vor wie sie aufwachte, ober sich eine Decke aus Schnee und kein Weg hinaus. Doch wäre das so gewesen, wäre sie ohnehin nie aufgewacht. Bei dem Gedanken daran das ein einziger Fehler ihr Leben beenden konnte schauderte es ihr. Hinter ihr fragte gleich darauf eine an diesem Tag zum Glück schon festere Stimme >>Ist etwas passiert?<< Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, da sie es immer lieber hatte Augenkontakt zu wahren >>Nein, mir ist nur klar geworden wie die Situation geworden ist<< Als er antwortete, schien er entschlossen, doch sie kannte ihren Bruder gut genug um zu wissen das er etwas anderes empfand wenn er über sie hinwegsah. Kurz versank sie in nutzlosen Gedanken, in Erinnerungen die nichts mehr brachten, die sie nur mutloser machten, und sie war ihrem Bruder sogar dankbar als dieser sie aus ihren Selbstzerstörungsversuchen befreite >>Yuuuhkahhh<< seine Stimme war quengelig >>Wir können nicht ewig dableiben!<< >>Wir können aber schlecht einfach da in das Schneegrab reinrennen!<< >>Aber vielleicht geht das!<< >>Vergiss es!<< meinte die kleine Kätzin nun etwas genervt, ihre Geduld existierte nicht, und somit konnte sie schon jetzt kein weiteres Wort mehr von ihm hören. Doch er hatte Recht, hier würden sie auf Dauer nicht bleiben können, allerdings würden sie auch nicht einfach weg können. Schließlich hatte sie bis jetzt nur dem Schweif ihrer Mutter oder einen Fussel hinterhergejagt. Klar hatte sie schon ihrer Mutter zugesehen, doch nie hatte sie versucht sich etwas zu merken, da sie es für unnötig gefunden hatte. >>Du hast dich gar nicht bedankt!<< >>Wofür?<< fauchte sie zurück >>Ohne mir wärst du noch ewig dagesessen und hättest darüber nachgedacht was wäre wenn<< Sie peitschte wütend mit dem Schweif, erstens weil ihr Bruder genau recht hatte, und zweitens weil Yuka es hasste wen andere sie richtig einschätzten. Und sie hoffte das die Anzahl der Katzen die das konnten möglichst klein blieb. >>Was machen wir jetzt also?<< begann sie laut zu überlegen, hinter sich hörte sie wie Siu begann sich zu putzen >>Wir müssen auf jedem Fall dem Monsterweg folgen, anders finden wir nichts zu ess<< >>Klar erkannt<< sprach er ihr dazwischen, wärend er Erde neben sich spuckte. >>Danke! das habe ich gebraucht! Also entlang des Weges, aber nicht zu knapp, und wir brauchen immer einen Unterschlupf<< Sie dachte kurz nach, und der weiße Kater warf erneut ein super zu gebrauchendes Kommentar ein >>Wir haben doch eines?!<< sie fühlte sich nicht ganz ernst genommen und antwortete einfach nicht. Sie war nicht mehr müde, und Hunger verspürte sie auch nicht. Also warum nicht weitergehen? Sie stand auf und erwartete einfach das ihr Bruder ihr folgen würde. Sie wählte eine kleine Schneise in der der Schnee nur so leicht auf dem Boden auflag, das er eher wie Raureif oder der Farbe mit der Monster angemalt waren glich. Sie hatte erst zwei Schritte gemacht, als ihr die Beine weggezogen wurden und sie auf der Schnauze landete, Siu sprang über sie hinweg und stolzierte vor ihr her, das konnte sie sich auch nicht bieten lassen, und ein paar Herzschlage jagten die Beiden die enge Schneise entlang, kämpfend um den ersten Platz. Kapitel 4. Wie gefährlich das ganze war schien sich nur schätzen zu lassen, doch was blieb ihr denn für eine andere Wahl? Die krallen hatte sie tief in das weiche Holz geschlagen, um nicht vorne über in den Garten, oder nach hinten auf den stinkenden Weg zu fallen. Mittlerweile waren sie schon leicht blutig, die Ballen wund und ausgewetzt. Der Garten lag verlassen da, der kleine Baum stand nutzlos in seiner Ecke, die Blätter schon verloren, doch sie konnte das Blattwerk nirgendwo auf dem sorgsam getrimmten Rasen erkennen, der trotz der kälte noch so saftig schien wie in der Blattfrische. Hinter den Fenstern spielte sich schon allerhand ab, welche Zweibeiner hier tatsächlich ihren Unterschlupf gefunden hatten, wusste die junge Kätzin nicht. Doch das stand auch nicht in ihrem Interesse, viel mehr wollte sie dem süßlichen Duft folgen, der auf einer Ecke verheißungsvoll zu ihr emporstieg. Vielleicht konnte sie die Pflanze noch nicht sehen, die eingegrenzte Wiese war zu weitläufig, doch sie wusste wo sie wuchs. Mit dem Geruch nahm sie gleichzeitig auch einen anderen wahr, ihr ohnehin zu langes Nackenfell stellte sich auf und ein leichter Schauder ging ihr über den Rücken. Sorgsam zog sie ihre Krallen aus dem Holz und schüttelte dann die langen Beine einmal aus. Eine fehlende Kralle wuchs wieder nach, die Erfahrung musste die orangene Kätzin bereits mehr als einmal machen, doch verzichtete sie lieber auf den Versuch, wie oft so eine Kralle sich erneuern konnte. Dann prüfte sie erneut die Luft, streckte ihre dunkle Nase in die Höhe und nahm den schwachen, aber standhaften Gestank des Hundes, den süßen ihres Krautes und einen dritten, der sich gerade eben unter die anderen mischte. Doch er war zu schwach, so das sie ihn nur deuten konnte. >>Wer wagt gewinnt...<< murmelte sie nur leise, um von all den Gedanken die sie nur Zeit kosteten los zu kommen. Angespannt bis in die Pfotenspitzen schlängelte sie sich den Holzzaun hinunter, kam leise in dem grellen Gras auf, das jeden ihrer Schritte dämpfte und hob die Pfoten immer extra ein wenig mehr als sie musste um ja keinen Lärm zu machen. Kategorie:Fanfictions Kategorie:By Tyarda